In general, currently used wireless remote controllers may be classified into three types depending upon their appearances, as shown in FIGS. 1a to 1c: button type remote controllers (see FIG. 1a) each having only buttons, hybrid remote controllers (see FIG. 1b) each having a small-sized Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and buttons, and LCD type remote controllers (see FIG. 1c) each having a large-sized LCD. Further, the wireless remote controllers may be classified into two types depending upon their functions: specific apparatus-only wireless remote controllers to be used for a specific device, and general purpose wireless remote controllers to be usable for various types of devices. In particular, in the case of general purpose wireless remote controllers, with the development of technology, various devices and new functions are developed, so that schemes for accommodating these devices and functions are required. For these schemes, in the case of the button type wireless remote controllers or hybrid wireless remote controllers, a new button is added thereto and a dual button is implemented therein to allow a button to perform two functions, and in the case of the LCD type wireless remote controllers, the information of a new function is downloaded via the Internet or a learning function is used. The LCD type remote controllers generally employ a touch screen.
However, in those schemes, the button type and hybrid wireless remote controllers are disadvantageous in that the layout of buttons is complicated by the addition of buttons, and the size of the remote controllers is increased or the size of buttons is decreased by the implementation of a large number of buttons, thus inconveniencing users. The LCD-type remote controllers are also disadvantageous in that users must be accustomed to the learning function, thus inconveniencing the users.
Accordingly, demands have increased for new types of remote controllers that allow users to use various functions of devices and to accommodate new devices and new functions.